


Tell Her

by onlyhereforellick



Series: Fictober ‘19 [6]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, fictober 19, mention of 17x03, post 17x02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhereforellick/pseuds/onlyhereforellick
Summary: McGee’s observation and certainty cemented it for Nick. He’d tell her, he tell her the moment she got back. He was done waiting, suppressing these feelings out of fear. “Point taken, McGee point taken.”





	Tell Her

**Author's Note:**

> fictober 19; prompt 6: “Yes I’m aware, your point?”
> 
> I may actually make this a prequel to “Pineapple”...we’ll see we’ll see

It was a weird, quiet week at work for McGee and Torres. Gibbs had taken a break off the grid, needing to recover from Ziva’s return, doctor’s orders according to Sloane who went with him...that was a whole other thing though that Nick did not need to think about. He did not need those images in his head, not after essentially getting confirmation from Jack last week in the elevator. 

No, no. He was not picturing his boss doing  _that_ when he hadn’t even done  _that_ in a long ass time. The longest he’d gone...well ever. Consciously he had stopped looking for anything back last Christmas, and when he reflected on it, he realized subconsciously it had been since after the broken sunglasses incident. He had stayed at Ellie’s place, in her bed while she took the couch, and that moment was the last time he’d woken up in a woman’s bed. And frankly, he’d keep it that way until he was back in that same bed. 

Who knew when that would be though, because as Gibbs had left, so had Ellie. She looked like she’d gone through the emotional wringer after Ziva’s return and she was outed for keeping her secret. She used personal days and flew back to Oklahoma, supposedly—he wasn’t sure he bought that story, but that was for another time. He hadn’t realized how big of a hole she filled in his life until she was gone for a week. 

That left just him, and McGee, hanging out in the bullpen playing his dance music, but Nick truly didn’t feel the pull to dance. It wasn’t fun without Bishop here to tease anyways. 

As each day passed he missed her more and more, and Nick found himself standing behind Bishop’s desk frequently as he read over old files. He hadn’t even noticed he wasn’t at his desk until McGee piped up. 

“You uh-, you know that’s not your desk right?” McGee asked him worriedly, almost like he was afraid Nick had lost it. “And, uh- Bishop isn’t even here, man.”

Nick defensively acted like he knew exactly what he was doing. “Yes I’m aware, your point?” he stated as he straightened and puffed up his chest. 

Holding his hands up in mock surrender, McGee backed off, “Nothing, nothing.” He paused, and Nick thought he’d drop it. He was wrong. “Just— why don’t you tell her?” McGee asked looking like he genuinely cared about Nick’s response.

“What? Are you Ziva now?” Nick shot back, still defensive. 

“No, if Ziva said something, I had no clue. I just, I care about you both, and you-, you deserve to be happy, Nick,” McGee concluded. “Tell her.”

McGee’s observation and certainty cemented it for Nick. He’d tell her, he tell her the moment she got back. He was done waiting, suppressing these feelings out of fear. “Point taken, McGee point taken.”


End file.
